


Sacrifice

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [36]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Sacrifice

Timeline: Wormhole   
Challenge: Sacrifice (number 24)

* * *

Cruger eyed his cadets, hating himself for this. In his own unique way, he loved his Rangers like his own pups; Sam, an excellent ranger from the future, and Sam, the young orphan whom was currently shocking his teachers on the Base by his passion for learning and the rapid speed with which he learned; Sky, the arrogant, haughty young man who had learned to quietly humble himself, and discovered that it’s not always about being Red or being right, but being on the team and trusting himself. Bridge, with his eccentricity and unusual manners, had finally found friends and a new family since the morphers had been handed out; Syd had matured from a pretty primping princess to a tough as nails warrior, but she still had a healthy dose of vanity, as Cruger would expect any girl to have. 

Then there was his two wayward children…Jack and Elizabeth. His protectiveness often warred with his desire to soundly thump them like any mischievous puppies need. Jack was very headstrong, then and now, and often forged his own path when the time for action arrived. And much to Cruger’s dismay, ‘Z’ often followed the path her partner in crime laid out. So after Kat explained about the wormhole, he stepped forward to explain that he needed volunteers to go to the past to stop Grumm. 

And wasn’t surprised when Jack stepped forward, followed by Z and Sky a nanosecond later.

* * *

There wasn’t any way that Jack was traveling to the past and not her, no way. This was one sacrifice that she wasn’t letting Jack make without her. So when Cruger eyed Sky as a possible second candidate, she decided to get ruthless. 

“Sir, I am the best option to go to provide backup for Jack on this mission,” she said, stepping forward with a salute. 

“And why is that?”

“To play dirty sir, Sky, Syd and Bridge have family here that will miss them if something goes wrong. Sam is needed here, and nobody knows what will happen to him going through a wormhole. He was turned into a ball of light getting to this time frame, what would happen going further back? Jack and I are the best candidates, there will be no family to cause trouble, and our genetic gifts will help in this time frame.”

Cruger looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. “Sam, Sky and Syd will remain in this time period, in case this is a decoy and Grumm decides to attack. Bridge, Z, and Jack, please stay for briefing. The rest of you are dismissed.” With a sharp salute, they filed out, Sky looking unhappy about the decision. 

She sighed quietly, relieved. If Jack was leaving on some mission, she was going to fight tooth and nail to stay with him. No more self-sacrificing missions after the asteroid fiasco. She couldn’t stand the thought of trying to endure without him. 

As Cruger told them the specifics of the mission, she saw Jack eyeing her. She ignored him, nodding as Cruger informed them to get ready and say goodbye. As they left Bridge talking to Cruger, Jack pulled her aside.

“Why?” 

“You were going to go, and you knew it. You’re not leaving me behind anymore! We are a team, just as much as the team of B-Squad, and you will NOT leave me behind for any reason anymore.” Anger flashed for a moment in those eyes, and she closed her own, collecting herself. “Jack, I love you, and I know that you love me, otherwise we’d have killed each other long ago.” A chuckle from him encouraged her. “So trust me. You go, I go. We’re in this together.” He nodded, and briefly hugged her.

* * *

As Jack hovered on the edge of the wormhole, he asked if anyone wanted to go back. As he turned to look at her, and the words hung in the air. You go, I go. We’re in this together. 

Turning back to the controls, the three volunteers hoped they’d make it back.


End file.
